


Correct Me If I'm Wrong

by sapnap



Category: DreamSMP, SMPLive, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Shyness, but its not that bad, shy schlatt gang RISE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapnap/pseuds/sapnap
Summary: Schlatt gets anxious about the content of his recent stream.Wilbur helps, but does he?
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 34
Kudos: 881





	Correct Me If I'm Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> based on the nov. 25, 2019 stream where schlatt started out teasing wii music with facecam and it devolved from there and i loved every second of it. i love the dynamic where wilbur is the more outgoing one of the two bc w their personalities youd expect the opposite. ANYWAY! i project onto schlatt and in no way think his stream was bad i just thought it was a good plot device ALSO i wrote this in like an hour..

“Fuck,” Schlatt said to his monitor, as he turned off his stream. “Well, that was a fucking mess.”

It kind of had been. The Wii wasn’t updated, and then after updating it it needed to update again, and even after all that, the game was sort of a bust. Big Time Rush should’ve been funny! Why’d he have to resort to playing his own questionable song choices over it? And when he turned to playing Try Not To Laugh with the media shares, only a fraction of them made him even consider chuckling. 

This was an important stream. It shouldn’t have ended so quickly. He should have stayed on longer to collect more donations for charity but everything just kept going wrong and-

Schlatt shook his head and took a shuddering, stabilizing breath, crossing his arms on his desk and laying his head down. This was a dangerous road of thoughts to go down and he knew it, but he couldn’t help it, the stream was so disorganized, and he could only blame himself.

He pulled his head up and blinked the small amount of moisture out of his eyes. He let himself autopilot for a moment, opening up the SMPLive discord server.

> schlatt (Today at 11:10 PM)  
> is anybodyon rn  
> not recording

Two minutes. Nothing

Five minutes. Nothing.

Fourteen minutes. A private message from Wilbur Soot himself.

> WilburSoot (Today at 11:24 PM)  
> hey, whats going on?

Fuck. Schlatt didn’t think he’d get this far with the whole “human interaction” thing.

> (schlatt is typing…)  
> (schlatt has stopped typing)

What is he going to say back? What is he supposed to say back? Isn’t it like, the asscrack of dawn where Wilbur lives?

> (schlatt is typing…)  
> schlatt (Today at 11:28 PM)  
> can you call? ive got a lot of shit to unload if you dont mind. completely understand if you dont wanna deal w that rn

Shit. It really took him four whole minutes to respond? Wilbur’s probably asleep or doing something else entirely, and -

> (WilburSoot is typing…)

Oh fuck. Why did this feel like god damned middle school or something all over again? He shouldn’t be nervous about this.

> WilburSoot (Today at 11:28 PM)  
> video call me?

“Fuck.” Schlatt whispered under his breath. To himself, to no one. To Wilbur. Honestly, looking at the situation, he kinda set himself up for this. But he really wasn’t ready to deal with Wilbur’s somewhat more intimate acknowledgement of his appearance on top of his general current anxieties.

Should he send a response? Should he just call right away? How do each of those options make it work? Show your face once and now you’re really out there and you just have to accept it -

Schlatt dropped his head into his hands. He took another shaky breath, and tried to clear his mind of all current thoughts. All he had to focus on was calling Wilbur. Finding the button and… clicking it. And click it he did.

The call rang a few times, and with each passing tone Schlatt grew more hopeless. Until finally, the tone stopped. “Schlatt?”

The man in question let out an exasperated laugh as he watched a blur of motion attempt to stabilize itself on his screen, finally settling on a blurry capture of Wilbur’s face. “Hey, Wil.”

“First of all,” Wilbur began, loud shuffling noises coming from his end as the screen displayed some sort of motion that most probably depicted Wilbur sitting up in his bed, “I would like to preface this conversation with the fact that, YES, I am using discord on my iPhone, and YES it is only because I have just woken up and haven’t reached my computer yet. Now, what seems to be the issue, my dearest?” 

Schlatt willed himself to not think about the pet name. “I, well -” Was Wilbur really putting aside his sleep for him? “You see…” Oh my god. Get it together. “Jesus, my mouth is on backward tonight. Everything going wrong seems to be a common theme lately.” Schlatt took a breath. “First my stream, and now this.” 

“Your stream?” Wilbur inquired, a genuinely curious look coloring his sleepy features.

“You were probably asleep, huh,” A solemn nod from Wilbur. “Well, you’re better off for it. First the damn game wouldn’t start, and then when it did it was fucking BORING, and then I accidentally put my stream in the ‘Just Dance’ category.” Schlatt shook his head, giving a sad jazz hands to exemplify his exasperation. “I can’t make this shit up.”

“Well, I saw a lot of your face on my twitter feed when I opened my phone a few moments ago, so I had just assumed it went pretty well.” Wilbur said with a slight smirk.

This time Schlatt couldn’t repress a blush at the words. “Well, ah, and then there’s that!” He deflected. “The facecam,” Schlatt’s voice got smaller. “I feel like I’m overdoing it.”

“What, afraid you’ll lose your magic after the people get used to your face?”

Wilbur took a long pause. The both of them did, just thinking for a moment.

“Look, Schlatt, please correct me if I’m wrong,” Wilbur stared into the camera, “Or if I’m being far too bold in my saying this, but it seems to me that just because you’re gaining confidence, it doesn’t mean you’re losing your magic.” Schlatt opened his mouth, then closed it again. “You don’t get any less cute every time you turn that camera on.”

Was he doing this on purpose? Schlatt hoped the lighting in his bedroom was shitty enough to where Wilbur couldn’t see the stupid coloring of his cheeks. “I -”

“And don’t try to tell me I’m wrong about that last thing. I like you with or without the moustache.”

What the fuck. What the fuck was happening? Was Schlatt reading this whole situation horribly wrong, or was the blood pumping in his ears justified?

Wilbur let out a soft but unsure chuckle. “Look, I’m sorry. I don’t mean to overwhelm you or anything,” Is it bad that Schlatt doesn’t mind? “But I just want you to know that you really are hilarious, and no matter what people say about the moustache, you’re pretty cute, too.”

Schlatt was at a loss for words. “Um. Thank you, Wil... “ He took a sharp inhale, as if he were to continue talking-

“It was absolutely my pleasure, darling.” Wilbur had the audacity to giggle. “Will you call again tomorrow?”

Schlatt was sure he had only made a fool of himself this entire phone call, so he wasn’t sure why Wilbur was asking for another. But against all odds, of course he said yes.

“Goodnight,” Wilbur said with a warm smile.

“‘Night” Schlatt replied, still in a bit of shock at the whole situation.

“And by the way, Schlatt,” What was this? “You raised, like, two thousand dollars tonight. I’m very proud of you.” 

> (WilburSoot has ended the call)

Schlatt stared blankly at the screen for almost a minute. His heart and mind were racing with thoughts of the conversation, thoughts of Wilbur. How fond he was of his friend, and how the conversation had done an exceptional, if unpredictable, job at taking his mind off his original stream worries. At last he could finally relax.

That is, until he got another notification from discord.

> WilburSoot (Today at 11:59 PM)  
> twitter is right. you are baby. sleep very good <3

As if that were a possibility, now.

**Author's Note:**

> should i make a pt 2???????


End file.
